


you are my sunshine, my only sunshine.

by willgrahamcrackers



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, No Incest, Other, Platonic Relationships, You freaks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29010906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willgrahamcrackers/pseuds/willgrahamcrackers
Summary: may and peter watch criminal minds.
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	you are my sunshine, my only sunshine.

may and peter sit together, his feet on her lap and her legs in a criss cross position. the room is dim, the small flat screen tv just barely lighting up the room. 

a blanket is spread across the two of them, may's head leaning back and peters turned towards the tv. 

"who's your favorite character, aunt may? i like spencer the most." peter talks quietly, almost whispering. may glances to him and back to the tv, not in a mean way though. 

"well," she sighs dramatically, smiling a sweet smile towards her nephew. "i don't know? i like all of the characters, hon. i guess i would say jj, probably." peter nods.

"cool!" he nods and looks towards the tv, a big smile threatening to appear on his face. gideon and hotchner talk in the background.

peter yawns, and his aunt looks at him again. "you tired, sweetie?" 

"yeah." peter snuggles into her, may making a yelp in surprise at the fast movement. "aw, pete, you could've just said you wanted a cuddle." she smiles and laughs, making the teen giggle with her. 

he tucks his head into his shoulder as he yawns again. may speaks up, "you falling asleep on me, petey?" she cuddles up to him. 

"love you, auntie may." his eyes start to close. 

"love you too, baby." she says back as she starts to yawn.


End file.
